April Fool's
by Nickel Hound
Summary: Gohan and 18 (OOC) have team up for a little fun with Videl. (And this story just keeps going and going and going...) I have no idea how to summerise this stroy now. It seams to have taken on an ugly life of its own.
1. Baiting the hook

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine.

Hello to all, for your information, there has been a complete overhaul of my buddy Vigue's website. Check it out userpages prexar com vigistry   . . \ 

I love "Skeledragon" in Fantasy Art at the bottom.

A big thank you to Psycho Ann for pre-reading this story and pointing out the mistakes I have made.

"Talk"

~Thought~

.:Bond:. (Mmmm…Maybe)

[1-4] Author's Notes

*****

Videl had spent the morning fuming over all the unanswered secrets of one Son, Gohan. She sat there stirring her meal with a fork, her head bent down in quiet thought. 

"Hey, what's the matter, Babe?"

"Huh, Videl, did you hear Sharpener?"  Erasa paused to wave a hand in front of Videl's face.

"Whoa, huh, what?" 

"What's the matter? You have not touched your food or heard a word we have said to you." The bubbly blonde asked.

"Gohan, he drives me crazy, I know he is hiding something. But what and how do I get him to tell me?" Videl answered.

"Well, maybe he has criminal background, and he doesn't want you to know." Erasa responded.

"No way, if Nerd boy is a crook then I will dye my beautiful blond hair black." Sharpener huffed, as he lovingly ran his finger through his hair. 

"I didn't even consider Gohan could have a record."  Videl smiled. "I will have the Chief run Gohan through the police computers this evening. I will dare you, if he does come up you will have to dye your hair black."

"And if he doesn't show up?" Erasa asked.

"I will let Erasa do a total make over on me." Videl said, a little nervously.

"Deal!" Sharpener said. 

*****

Gohan listened with little interest from the top the school, as his chewed on he sandwich over and over again. ~Damnit, Bulma's cooking has gotten worst, if that was possible. How do you screw up peanut butter and jelly? It tastes like rubber, but tougher!~ 

"Let's see, tomorrow is Aprils fool's day." He reached into his vest pocket and removed a cellular phone, and recalled a number from the phone's memory, and listened to the phone on the other end ring while he charged the sandwich with a bit of ki and threw it into the air, not caring where it went. 

Finally a "Hello" came from the phone. "Hello, Marron, will you get your mommy for me? Please?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, Uncle Gohan." Marron replied, "MMOOOMMMMIE, GOHAN WANTS YOU!" came through the phone. 

"AAhhHH!" Gohan cried in pain, as he jerked the phone away from his ear and tuck it into his armpit.

"Gohan?" the voice of a woman came from the phone.

Gohan returned the phone to the other ear, "Hello, 18, I was wondering, if you were bored and wanted something interesting to do?" Gohan asked pressing the interesting part.

"I might be willing, what do you need help with?" The voice asked back.

"Two people I know are having a bet with each other about my criminal background, and I would like to throw a monkey wrench into the works for April fool's." 

"But, you don't have one."

"And that's where you come into to the picture, I was thinking you could make up something interesting for them to read."

"I can make that happen." 18 answered.

Gohan heard the smirk come through the phone. "If you get this done quickly it would be helpful. Oh, if you could put this at the end…"

*****

18 released Her laptop from its capsule and started booting up. She thought about what Gohan said and she came to the conclusion that he had given her a free hand. She decided that she had to make the charges different, but not so different that it would be clear that the file had been forged. 

"Let's see something simple. How bout…" She spoke out loud as she prepared a list.

Armed Robbery

Assault and battery with a deadly weapon

Assault with intent to kill

First degree Murder

She saw the ad for The Great Fake on the back of a magazine. She smirked at the idea and added one thing to the list.

Fraud

She took the list to the now waiting computer and started to hack police databases. As she completed her job she left a program to remove the file in two days after being opened.

*****

Gohan stood outside Orange Star High. He had gotten up on time for a change, but he wasn't ready to enter the school, he was watching the road for his partner in crime. He could sense Videl sneaking up on him.

"Hello, Videl, how are you this morning?" Gohan asked when Videl had come within five feet of him.

"Huh, how did you know I was behind you?" A startled Videl asked.

Gohan was mentally beating his head on the wall, but the deep rumble of an engine saved him. Gohan could see 18 behind the wheel of her 1968 Shelby GT-500KR. He quickly strode over the classic mustang.  [1]

Erasa and Sharpener had come out to see where Videl disappear. Sharpener just stopped and gawked at the at the legendary pony car. "No way in hell does some back woods country nerd have such a totally cool ride." He yelled. 

"Of course, my Mom wouldn't let me have it."  Gohan answered. "Beside a four wheel drive truck is better suited to the hills around my home." [2]

The three stopped and tried to understand what Gohan meant by that.

Gohan opened the door of the vehicle for its driver. "Good morning, 18. Did you get what I asked done?" Gohan asked, as he offered his hand the to woman.

18 smiled and handed him her jacket and briefcase. "Of course, but the file has not been opened."

Gohan took the items and then offered his other hand like his how mother had beaten into his skull. [3] "Nice suit."

18 took the offered hand. "Thank you, your high school has a dress code for teachers as well."

"Teacher?" Gohan said with panic clearly on his face and his voice.  

18 had heard and seen the panic and decided to make the best of it. "Yes, the rest of the Z-senshi and I are subbing today."****

"Please Kami, don't let this be true!"  Gohan prayed.

"Gohan" 18 paused, "April Fools! I'm a interim teacher because Mrs. Hiroi went into labor yesterday afternoon." She gave a little tug on Gohan to see if he had snapped back yet. [4]

"That's my homeroom and Geometry teacher." Gohan said as the color returned.

"Then it's Mrs. Chestnut to you then." Mrs. Chestnut said as she pulled herself to her feet using Gohan as an anchor.

Erasa and Videl were focused on what Gohan meant and the third was gawking at the muscle car when 18 pulled herself up and out to the car.

 "Ga, ga huh." Were all the words Sharpener could put together to describe the goddess hanging off Gohan's arm, causing Erasa and Videl to turn to see what was wrong. 

Erasa saw the blond woman wearing a snug white shirt with a string of pearls around her neck with a dark blue pin stripe vest hugging her lower torso. A matching skirt that hugged her rear and legs stopping just short of her knees. Erasa's eyes wandered down the long legs to the high heels; not that the woman needed the heels. [5]

Videl watched as Gohan helped the woman with a blue pin stripe jacket. The woman was tall and shapely and she stood at eye level with the six foot one Gohan.  As Gohan handed the woman her briefcase, she looped her other arm around Gohan's offered arm. Videl could not help the feeling of jealousy rise up.

"Hi, guys, this is a friend of my family. She will be our homeroom and Geometry teacher. Mrs. Chestnut this is Erasa, Videl, and he was Sharpener." Gohan indicated the drooling idiot. 

 "Good morning ladies." Mrs. Chestnut warmly addressed the young women; she measured up each carefully, and then turned to the blond boy who was now drooling himself. "Ugh, pathetic." Mrs. Chestnut said with repulsion. "Now, if you two will excuse me I must report to the office. Mr. Son will you please lead me there**."  **Mrs. Chestnut addressed the ladies in a warm voice before she and Gohan entered the building.

Videl needed to hit something, lucky Sharpener was right there, She did a spin kick,  landing her foot on Sharpener's butt and sent him head first down the stairs.

"It should be crime to look that good and be friends with that bumpkin." Sharpener said as pick himself off the ground.

"Oh shit!" Videl exclaimed. "I forgot to talk to the Chief last night."

"Well, call him now." Erasa said.

Videl activated the link on her wrist radio. "Hello, Chief."

"Videl? Is there something can do for you?" the Chief asked. "Do you want some one arrested, threatened or assaulted?"

"Mrs. Chestnut." Videl mumbled.

"Who?" The Chief asked.

"Never mind, I need a criminal background check done as quickly as possible."

"Sure thing, what is her name?"

 "Not her, him. His name is Son, Gohan." Videl said.

"What kind of name is that? Who would name their kid that?" The Chief asked, with the puzzlement clear in his voice. [6]

"That's what you're going to find out." Videl answered.

"Right, I cann't get any family history. I will have his file sent right to you."

"Thanks Chief."

"No problem."  The Chief answered before disconnecting the link.

"Well, we got a little over five minutes before home room. What should we do?"

A rumble came from Videl's stomach, "Heh, heh, I skipped breakfast this morning." Videl said.

"To the cafeteria then. Are you coming with us, Sharpener?"

"Um no, I got to go talk with Darien about practice tonight." Sharpener said as he headed off in a different direction.

"Sounds like you really like Gohan, eh?" Erasa asked. 

"What, no way!" Videl said a little less than convincing.

"Please, I saw you look at Mrs. Chestnut and Gohan!" Erasa exclaimed "`Do you want some one arrested, threatened or assaulted?`" Erasa said in a deep voice, "`Mrs. Chestnut`." She then mumbled.

Videl growled her response.

"Of course, there are the habits you have picked up from Gohan."

"What?" 

"Oh yah." Erasa said, as she scratched the back of her head to demonstrate.

"I learn this from my dad's press agent." Videl paused. "No comment!"

*****

A pager clip to Mrs. Chestnut's briefcase went off, 18 unclipped the pager form her briefcase and examined it. The local law enforcement has called up your 'record'."

"The bait has been cast." Gohan replied.

"It appears that way." 18 answered as she returned the pager to the case.

"Let the fun begin." Gohan smiled just as the bell rang.

18 went to the white board, writing down her name with perfect penmanship. "Class starts in two minutes Gohan, you might want to take a bathroom break before we begin." Mrs. Chestnut said allowing a bit of her husband that had rubbed off on her to surface.

"Thank you."

*****

"Hey, Gohan, did you hear about the jet that was landing yesterday when a peanut butter and jelly sandwich punched a hole through the side of the plane. They said the sandwich had teeth marks on it."

Gohan choked for a moment, "Ha, ha, you almost got with that me with that one!" He smiled.

"Nope, Erasa telling the truth, see?" Videl jerked her thumb back to the paper in Sharpener's hand.

Gohan looked at the picture on the front page. The picture was a shot of the hole in the aircraft with a hand holding a plastic bag containing the sandwich in question, his sandwich with his teeth marks in the bread. Gohan paled as He read the headline "Fast Food Takes Out Flight". Using his Saiyan eyesight, he quickly read what had been printed on the front page. ~Let's see, aircraft damage minimal, no one hurt, official investigation underway, any information about this accepted. Oh joy.~

"Come on, this is some sort of joke." Gohan paused, "You can buy papers printed to the way you want." Gohan continued.

Videl saw that Gohan had paled at the sight of the picture. ~He does know something, but what?~

But before Videl could focus her verbal assault on her target of choice. There was a knock on the classroom door.

*****

Author's Notes

[1] The 1968 Shelby GT-500KR Mustang, It is on my Christmas wish list.

[2] I'm talking about the Dodge from my story "Time out".

[3] His mother had to beat in to his skull, literally.  Well look at Goku, his manners never improved or Vegeta's for that fact.

[4] I'm using the meaning, adj : serving during an intermediate interval of time; "an interim agreement"

[5] I think the pin stripe would look good on her.

[6]Son Gohan does NOT mean fried rice. Only the 'han' in Gohan means rice. There is no 'fried' whatsoever in his name Thank you Ann.****


	2. Hooking the fish

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine.

A big thank you to Psycho Ann for pre-reading this story and pointing out the mistakes I have made. Don't forget to check out her stories.

"Talk"

~Thought~

.:Bond:. (Mmmm…Maybe, maybe not.)

[1-2] Author's Notes

*****

"Enter." Commanded Mrs. Chestnut.

The door was opened and a young officer entered the room, he quickly examined the room. He spotted the name 'Mrs. Chestnut' on the board. Then his eyes came upon the teacher and he quickly pulled his hat off his head. "I'm sorry to bother your class, Mrs. Chestnut, but I was told to rush this right over to Miss Satan." He waved the manila file folder with the police logo 

Mrs. Chestnut turned to Videl. "Miss Satan will you please deal with this quickly."

"Yes, Mrs. Chestnut." Videl said as she rushed down to officer.

"Did you read this?" Videl asked.

"No, I was told to rush this to you right away." The officer answered.

"If that is all, then you can go." Mrs. Chestnut dismissed the officer as she turned back to the class looking directly at Gohan. "Miss Satan please return to your seat now."

"Yes, Mrs. Chestnut." The look the teacher gave Gohan had not gone unnoticed. ~Why did she look at Gohan?~

"I don't know why she looked at me."

"But, I didn't say anything out loud," Videl paused, "I was thinking it." Videl's voice quickly went from confused to angry.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Chestnut demanded.

"Yes, there is. Gohan is invading my mind."  

Mrs. Chestnut simply raised a single eyebrow. "Your mind? I think, Miss Satan, you need to stay after school today and work out your issues with Mr. Son."

"What?" The two choked but were cut off by the bell.

The class, seeing the clear and present danger instantly made for the door, leaving the three. "This is all your fault Son Gohan!" Videl yelled as she stormed out. 

"Why did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"So you and I can be there to tell her that you made a fool out of her."

"Thank you." Gohan answered as he picks up his stuff and leaves.

*****

Gohan managed to keep clear of Videl and her blonde buddies till lunch. Gohan sat on the roof over the group, consuming his massive lunch, following the conversation for the first time.

"Gohan, have the fish taken the bait?" 18 asked as she sat down at Gohan's picnic table.

"No, they haven't touched it. Sharpener's drooling is alternating between you and the mustang. Erasa is gushing over your suit. Videl is pissed off at me."

"Ugh, that sharpener is just nauseating." 18 stated as she released her lunch capsule revealing… a brown paper bag.

Gohan couldn't help but snicker at the bag. 

"What?" 18 asked in a serious voice.

Gohan reached over the picnic table that his lunch had once sat on, and turned the bag around revealing a heart drawn on the bag with red crayon. 

18 could not help but to smile at the special meal that had been lovingly prepared for her. She opened the bag to find a bottle of water, two apples and a ham sandwich made the way she liked with lettuce and a slice of tomato with mustard and mayo spread on both pieces of bread. At the bottom of the bag was a folded piece of paper; she unfolded the paper to find a drawing by Marron of the pink Kame-house with her and Krillin with Marron between them with Roshi and Turtle off to the side.

"I love my family." 18 said revealing the human side of her as she passed the artwork to Gohan. 

Gohan smiled at the paper, "I enjoy it when Goten sends me pictures too." Gohan looked at the picture again, "Is it me or does the picture looks to scale?" [1]

"I don't care, it's going on the wall in my classroom." 18 replied flatly. "You like Videl, don't you." 18 said as more of a statement then a question.

"What, no of course not! How could I?" Gohan stammer out. "Do you remember who her father is?" Gohan finished.

"It is just us up here and I will not tell a living soul, I promise." 

Gohan looked down to check to see if their presence up on the roof had been noticed. "Huh, yah I do. I mean she reminds of Mom, Vegeta and you."

18 simply raised one eyebrow.

"She seems to be able to order me around, she has an attitude, and she has an independence that reminds me of you."  Gohan answered the eyebrow. "She doesn't me like at all, I'm sort of verbal punching bag." 

"Are you sure?" 18 asked.

"Remember homeroom?"

"Clearly." 18 smiled.

*****

"Erasa finished her meal of a tofu cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato and a powerbar, washed down by a bottle of water. [2] "Hey, let's see what Gohan's police file shows."

Videl slid the file to the blond girl. "Read it out loud." Videl said as she reached for the rest of her meatball sub.

"Ok." Erasa said as she opened the file, "Let's see, it says here Gohan is believed to be a high ranking member of the Demon King gang, they it think he is the number two man. He was charged with four charges of assault and battery, the victims couldn't get their story straight and they weredropped. There is a charge of assault with intent to kill, but he was acquitted do to the lack of evidence." Erasa paused for a slip of water, "Here we go, one charge of murder in the first degree, the body of Mr. Garlic Jr. could not be found and there was the lack of evidence so the investigation was dropped. A dismissed charge of fraud but there are not details about it." She said as she flipped through the pages, "There some misdemeanor charges here like indecent exposure and public nudity." She looked up to the faces of her shocked and dumbfounded friends.

"Good God." Sharpener muttered.

"I don't think God has anything to do with this good or not." Videl spoke up.

"I'm actually scared of Gohan now." Erasa said, a little green around the gills. "He's like those serial killers you hear about. You know the woman next door would always say, 'He was a good boy, quiet and helpful. He built this dog house for Rover.' and she would point to a cute little dog house."

"Maybe it's wrong, they might have gotten the paperwork screwed up." Videl said. "I will contact the Chief right now." Videl activated the link on the wrist radio. "Chief, the file you sent me, there seems to be some errors in it."

"It should be correct." The chief replied back.

"Bring it up on your computer, and we will double check it."  Videl ordered.

"One second." Was the reply.

*****

"Public nudity, indecent exposure, was that really necessary?" Gohan asked.

"I was having fun there with some atypical charges in the misdemeanors." 18 answered.

"Maybe I should go down there and give them a scare?"

"Nothing like stirring the pot." 18 remarked as she chewed on her apple.

Gohan stepped up to the edge of the building and look around to see of someone might be looking, seeing nobody and the three victims focused on the bait, Gohan phased in behind the trio. "Hey guys, how was your lunch, what did the chief mean by no mistake" Gohan spoke up making sure that he would be heard.

Erasa and Sharpener jumped a good two feet in the air at the sound of his voice and even Videl was off her guard.

"Huh, hi yah Gohan. I wish I could sit and talk, but I got to… go get my books for geometry, yah." Sharpener said as grabbed his geometry book.

"What are you reading Erasa?" Gohan asked but he already knew the answer.

Erasa slammed shut the file and grabbed her books,  "Sorry, Gohan, I got to talk to Sharpener, bye." Erasa said over her shoulder as she ran to join Sharpener.

"Are you going to finish your meatball sub, Videl?"

"No, you can have it I got to go as well." She grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"Oh, Videl, you left something."  Gohan called out as waved the manila folder in the air.

"Thanks." she grabbed the file and made a hasty retreat.

*****

Author's Notes:

[1] This my bad attempt at a bad short joke at you know who.

[2] Tofu cheese, YUCK! I will stick what was made a by cow.

Dvorak and Dragonsong Thank you for that helpful bit information, But I think I'm still going lost in Japanese for a while longer, I have still have trouble with my own language.

Bonneidee  Thank you, that has to be the nicest thing said to me.  I guess I should have pointed that Gohan would out of character as well. 

Knight's Shadow Thank you.

kourinoyami I love the early mustangs, But I love 55-56 ford f-100s.


	3. Waiting for the fish to tire

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine.

A big thank you to Psycho Ann for pre-reading this story and pointing out the mistakes I have made.

"Talk"

~Thought~

[1-4] Author's Notes

*****

Videl rounded a corner and entered the ladies room dropping her book bag and the file on the floor. She turned on the cold water to full and started to splash the water on her face, after several successions of this she looked at herself, then around the room to see if she had company. She turned back to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "Damn it, Videl get a grip, you're strongest in the world only second to your dad. You haven't ever been threatened or frightened by a crook. Gohan is just another piece of trash, trash you put in its place." She coached herself as she splashed more water on her face. The face she saw starring back at her was that of a woman who was disappointed like she had just been let down. "Why should I be disappointed about Gohan's past, just because I believed he is or was Saiyaman." Something deep in her told the feelings of disappointment ran deeper than that.

18 had beaten Videl to the ladies room and had been hovering in a stall, watching the young girl's little speech. She could see the interest was a lot more the girl had admitted out. As Videl exited with renewed confidence, 18 floated out from behind the stall door, waited as Videl ki grew further away, 18 walked out of the bathroom and back to her classroom. 

Videl enter her Geometry class She looked to see who had arrived, most of the usual suspects had already arrived and were chatting among themselves. When Videl arrived at her seat only to find Erasa sitting in the wrong chair. "Erasa that's my seat."

"I know but you're stronger than me and I didn't think you mind if we swapped. Because Gohan really scares me." Erasa looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes.

Videl felt her resolve wash away like a sand castle in the ocean's tide. "Ok." Videl relented, the puppy dog eyes could not hide the fear. 

Videl took her seat as 18 entered the room, went to her desk and pulled out a sticky pad before starting to write on the pad. Once done, 18 removed the folded paper and reinforced the top two corners with tape as Gohan entered.

"Mr. Son, you left your lunch capsule behind." Mrs. Chestnut stated as she pointed out the capsule sitting on the note. "Will you please hang this for me?" She asked as she held out Marron's artwork and pointed to the wall behind her.

The rumbles for gossip started the moment the class to heard that the nerd, geek, or the bumpkin depending in what circle you traveled referred to Gohan as. And now he had spent lunch alone with the hottest teacher at Orange Star. [1]

Gohan took a pair of pushpins and place the first through the taped corner of the art. He stretched to his full height and with great care pressed the pin into the sheet rock being sure not to press through the flimsy material. As he started to put the second pin into place, a shrill whistle from the P.A. system pierced the air causing the Saiyan to drop the pin to cover his ears. Once the reverberation of the whistle had passed he looked to the ground for the dropped pin, he bent over to grab the wayward pin, to the chorus wolf calls cheering and clapping form the Gohan fan club. [2] Gohan simply stood up and scratched his head as he tried to understand what all the noise was about as he completed his task.

~That boy is so dense, its just not funny.~ "Thank You, Mr. Son, don't forget your lunch capsule." Mrs. Chestnut pointed to the capsule and the note as she thanked her student as he returned to his seat. 

Videl had watched Gohan enter the classroom to be stopped by Mrs. Chestnut and asked to assist the teacher. Videl watched as Gohan grabbed his ears when the P.A. system act up ~So, Gohan has trouble with loud high pitch noise.~ she logged that little bit information away as he bent over to retrieve the lost push pin to the roar of applause from female population, Videl had felt the urge to join the ruckus. ~That boy is so dense, its just not funny.~ She thought as he scratched his over the roar of approval. ~What the hell, Videl, now that you think he is dangerous you're suddenly attracted to him? Sure, you did find him interesting before but never like this.~

"Gohan may be terrifying, but he still has hottest can in the whole school." Erasa stated.

"Yah," Videl started, "Er huh, the whole school certainly agrees with that, yah." Videl managed to put together. ~I hope that Erasa didn't notice that I had agreed with her!~ 

"Videl I didn't know you were into bad boys." Erasa quipped.

~D'oh!~ Videl said as she mentally slapped her head. "I'm not, I just have feeling that something isn't right with this picture." Videl said to switch the topic.

Gohan had seen the seating change and had mentally laughed at the change till his common sense woke up and told him that he now had to sit by her. ~D'oh!~ Gohan took his seat and looked down the line at his friends, He could see and feel their discomfort, even Videl showed signs of unease.

"What's matter? You act like I just killed your dog." Gohan joked as he stuff his lunch capsule into a pocket on the inside of his vest. He looked at the note that he had picked up when he recover his capsule. 

_Gohan,_

_Videl does like you for more than a punching bag ask her out before you pull the bag off her head._

_18_

~Yah right, does she think I'm stupid.~ Gohan flipped the note over to reveal more of the note.

_P.S. If don't I will tell your mother about her. *wink, wink*. Good luck._

"Damn." Gohan muttered.

Videl had seen the note but could not read it. The note had been written in a language unfamiliar to her and her craving to know what Gohan's secrets were jumped into gear, then it was slammed into high gear when she heard him curse under his breath. 

Gohan looked over to his pain in his ears, he could see the questions boiling up, but he was saved by the bell. [3]

Geometry was completed in a blur as Mrs. Chestnut proved to be a stiff and unrelenting teacher. Only Gohan and couple of other kids escape with light loads homework. 

"Ugh, this is awful, I got detention!" Erasa pouted.

"Well, if only you haven't laughed when Sharpener tried to hit on Mrs. Chestnut and received his detention." Videl stated.

"She gave detention so my love and I could be together." Sharpener said proudly.

"You're aware that Erasa, Videl, and myself will be present as well for your detention date?" Gohan asked with disgust. Gohan didn't bother to wait for an answer that the jock would clearly not have an answer to. ~Gym, the class I hate the most.~ 

*****

The principal knock on the door as he entered Mrs. Chestnut's classroom. "Hello, I just wanted to welcome you again."

"Thank you, Mr. Volley." Mrs. Chestnut answered.

"Um, I read in your file that one of your minors was Physical Education." Mr. Volley started.

"It was one of five, there was also Accounting, Robotics, Civil War History, and Poetry."

"R. Lee Ermey the P.E. Instructor here broke his leg in his last class and I was hoping you could fill in. By tomorrow I will have a replacement for Mr. Ermey or he will be back." Mr. Volley answered in a voice that bled patheticness. [4]

"It would be awfully boring to sit around till the end of school so I can start detentions." 18 thought out.

"So, you will do it?" Mr. Volley asked.

"Yes, but don't make a habit of it. I'm not exactly dress for it." 18 replied.

"Thank you, yes of course, thank you again. There are shorts and shirts for those students who left their gear at home, but I don't know what to do about   
your shoes." 

"I have sneakers in the Mustang, and I better hurry to class." 18 answered as she left for the parking lot.

*****

Videl had just started changing into a baggy pair of gray sweat shorts and matching sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off at the elbows, when Mrs. Chestnut entered the locker room drawing the full attention of the female population. She went to one of the benches and kicked off her shoes as removed her vest, and started to remove her shirt.

"Uh, Mrs. Chestnut, uh can I ask what you doing?" One brave girl spoke up.

"No you may not, and for the record I'm changing. Mr. Ermey has sustained an injury, and I'm filling his position." Mrs. Chestnut answered as she folder her shirt and placed it in an empty locker.

"Mr. Ermey prefers to be called Gunny." Videl stated.

*****

"Gohan, tell us how you know Mrs. Chestnut?" Maxwell asked as Gohan enter the locker room.

"Yah, Nerd Boy, how does a bookworm like you meet such a hottie?" Added Sharpener as he put his two cents in. 

"My dad knew her husband, since they where kids." Gohan answered as he checked to see if any wandering eyes where on him. As usual, all eyes were staying to themselves, in a blurred motion Gohan changed from his school clothes to his baggy sweatshirt and pants. The total of both items of clothing tipping the scales at a weighty twenty-two hundred pounds.

"The guy who has a such hot piece of ass like that must be a monster of a guy." Some piped up. 

"What Krillin lacks in size he makes up in power." Gohan replied as he added a ki-suppressing necklace while he walked out into the Gym. Once out of the locker room, Gohan did some rapid high kicks and punches to loosen up a little.

"With only a ki-suppressing necklace is that all the power you have?"

"Don't forget the weighted training gear, 18." Gohan answered his friend.

"How much is that?" She asked.

"Twenty-two hundred pounds total." Was his answer, when no retort was heard he turned to find his family friend. She was wearing a white T-shirt with the Orange Star High logo, it was a little on the tight side, but the real kicker was the bright orange pair of shorts, short shorts.

Videl came out of the lockers to see Gohan on the floor laughing to the point that his face was blue, and Mrs. Chestnut was red in the face with anger.

Mrs. Chestnut blew the pea whistle as hard as possible, once the attention of a certain Demi-Saiyan was focused she calmly stated, "For that you will spend this class sparing with me, I will be using full strength." 

By then, the rest of the class had filed out of the locker rooms and had gone to different sides of the fence. About their teacher's clothing, there was the side that was jealous and the there was the side that wasn't.

"Ok, this will be a free class you can do anything you want." Mrs. Chestnut announced.

The jocks quickly started half court basketball game while some girls and a couple boys played volleyball, the rest just sat down on the bleachers and waited for this hell to end, while Gohan and Mrs. Chestnut went outside.

"You ready, Mrs. Chestnut?" Gohan asked.

"How about a little bet?" 18 offered.

"What would that be?" Gohan asked.

"If Videl tries to care for your injuries, you have to drive me home for a month."

"And if Videl doesn't?" Gohan queried. 

"I will supplement your lunch with additional food that I personally prepared." 18 responded.

"Deal." Gohan smirked.

18 could not help but feel a cold shiver run down her back. 

*****

Author's Notes:

[1] The song "Hot for Teacher" rocks my mind right now.

[2] Why not?

[3] *Rimshot* Actually double, at Videl and the reference to that awful show, like 'the pain in the ass' but pain in the ears, because her lungs.

[4] Ah, Gunnery Sergeant R. Lee Ermey, U.S.M.C. (Retired) Host of "Mail Call" on The History Channel. He served 11 years in the Marines, before he play the part of Drill Sergeant Hartman in "Full Metal Jacket" R. L. Ermey has been in other movies, as well television.


	4. Having a little fun with the fish

Disclaimer: DragonBallZ doesn't belong to me, Mm'Kay. 

TO: ObedienceSchoolDropout

I know too little too late. I didn't mean to write 'hat' aka hate, I should have double check my spelling, and it should have been 'what' but it is water under the bridge and it time to move on.

A big thank you to Psycho Ann for pre-reading this story and pointing out the mistakes I have made. 

  
This chapter has been modified a little. 

There is an important note at the bottom so please read and respond. 

"Talk" 

~Thought~ 

[1-4] Author's Notes 

***** 

Videl was going to ask to go the weight room when she saw Gohan and Mrs. Chestnut going outside to which she followed suit. She watched as they bowed to each other and slid into fighting stances; both of their forms were perfect. She stopped and watched as she swore she heard something said between them. Then they attacked, it wasn't like any training or practice fights she had seen before; their hands and feet were moving so fast that she had all she could to keep up with action. Gohan was clearly on the defensive; blocking, dodging, and deflecting kicks and punches. Gohan appeared to be losing as Mrs. Chestnut was landing a punch here, a kick there, and every impact looked like a hard hit all the while Gohan had yet to counter attack. 

"Gohan, you have gotten stronger since the last time we tangled, I was under the impression from your mother that you stopped training." 18 stated. 

"What she doesn't know is that I'm training with Piccolo from ten-thirty to three-thirty every evening with fifty-five hundred pound training gear without a ki-suppressing necklace." Gohan smirked as he started to counter the barrage of fists and feet coming at him. [1] 

~Gohan said he was using weighted training gear, he said fifty-five pounds I think, goddamn it, they are too faraway to hear what's being said.~ Videl watch as Gohan started to land punches and kicks of his own. ~Even in a fight Gohan is a gentleman, he hasn't hit Mrs. Chestnut in the face.~ Videl watched as Gohan did a round house kick that Mrs. Chestnut simply bent forward to let the kick sail over her head, only to have Gohan drive his elbow into the back of her head, slamming Mrs. Chestnut into the ground. 

Gohan stooped to check on Mrs. Chestnut, "Are you alright?" he asked. 

Mrs. Chestnut slowly sat up on to her knees, "I will be in a minute." Mrs. Chestnut said. 

Videl watched as Gohan rose up and offered a hand to his teacher in which Mrs. Chestnut accepted. Videl didn't even have time to warn Gohan as Mrs. Chestnut's fist slammed into Gohan's groin. Videl's hands instinctively to her own as her mind flashed back to the time she was fighting a female criminal. The woman was good but Videl was better, when the woman was defeated and on her knees, Videl had offered her a hand when woman took it the woman's other hand balled into a fist and slammed into Videl's unprotected groin. Videl's mind snapped back to reality with a short burst from Mrs. Chestnut's whistle as she entered the gym. 

"Alright, there is five minutes of this class left, go change, some you need a cold shower bad." Mrs. Chestnut commanded as the door close behind her. 

Videl went over to Gohan who was still trying to stand. "Are you ok?" 

"No." Gohan squeaked. 

"Sorry, just lie down I will get you an ice pack." Videl responded as went off to Gunny's office. She knocked and entered out of habit, her arms still remembered the last time she entered without knocking. Videl instantly examined the room, which was as she always seen it, organized with everything in its place. Going straight to the freezer section and to the refrigerator that was parked in the back corner of the office, she opened the freezer and grabbed a frozen blue gel pack. As she left, she grabbed a first aid box and when she approached Gohan she handed him the icy compress; he took it without question. 

"I have been punched there too, so I know how much that hurts." Videl said as she stood watching Gohan. ~Kami, what's wrong with me, I wouldn't be doing this for Sharpener or anybody else. If it was Sharpener I'd kick him several times to insure he didn't reproduce.~ "Why did she do that?" She asked. 

"Thanks for the ice pack." Gohan said as he started to stand. "It was my fault, I hurt her pride," he explained in a strained voice. 

Videl stepped behind Gohan and wrapped her arm around his waist, he automatically rested his arm on her outer shoulder as she led him to a bench and eased him onto it. "Pride?" Videl asked as She dipped a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and gently cleaned the cuts and bruises while wiping away the dirt and blood that had started to clot. 

"Yah, she doesn't like losing and I asked if she wanted help and offered a hand up too boot." Gohan said slowly and quietly. 

"What were you suppose to do, spit on her and kick some dirt in her face?" asked Videl with anger and shock. 

"If it was Vegeta I would have kicked him too." Gohan quipped. 

"So, Gohan, do you always spar like that?" Videl asked, noticing he was starting to recover. 

As Videl pulled one of his hands into hers, Gohan answered. "No, it's usually a lot rougher." 

Videl knew when Gohan was lying just by the sound of his voice; she could tell this time he was speaking the truth. As she looked into his eyes, she could the deep scars of a harsh life but there was the also the innocence and a bright spark of life that seem to fill her with hope and joy where those emotions had not been seen in some time. 

The cold icy blue-gray glare had been melted away and Gohan could not help but stare in those perfect set of bright blue eyes, the fear and guilt that choked his heart seem to lose its strength under them. 

18 had finished her shower and dressed back to the suit she had been wearing. Her hair still slightly damp, she watched the future couple on the bench stare at each other, clearly lost in their own thoughts about the other. 18 brought a digital camera to eye level; focusing the teens she took picture making sure the flash was disabled. As the teens' lips started towards the other's, 18 readied the camera for another shot. They closed on each other from feet to inches to now millimeters then contact. At first it was a brush of the lips, then the second became lingering and turning passionate--or would have continued if it had not been interrupted by the bell. 18 smiled as she looked down at the camera, their first and second kiss recorded for all time. 

At the sound of the bell, the two teenagers' trance was broken, however, they continued to look at each other hand in hand. "Um, how are you feeling?" Videl asked as her head spun from the feelings that were such a mystery a short time ago and were now clear as a mountain stream. ~Wow, I kissed a boy. That was the best experience of my life.~ 

"Like a giant weight has been lifted from me." Gohan answered. 

"That wasn't the answer I was excepting." Said Videl as she blushed at his words ~Wow, I can't believe he said that.~ 

"It is just throbbing pain now, if that's what you mean." 

Videl nodded her head, "It was. A cold shower will help the pain. Do you want some help with the shower?" Videl asked. As soon as the words passed her lips she realized what she had suggested. 

Gohan looked at her for a moment then spoke. "I could use a little support to the locker room, but if want to travel further it will be your choice." 

"Ok, come let's get you up." Videl smirked. ~Why not, let's.~ 

Gohan sweated at her response as she assisted him to his feet. Gohan found walking with a girl wrapped around him to be a pleasant experience and understood why couples walk together. "Videl, would you consider going out with me?" he asked. 

"I don't know if you know the rule, but I can't date anyone who can't beat my dad in a fight." Videl paused and thought about the fight she had just seen. "But a couple more weeks of training at your current level will certainly give him a real run for his money." 

"Only if you train with me." Gohan answered. "Why don't you fight him yourself, your own war of independence." 

"I don't think I could keep up with you let alone beat him, he did defeat Cell." Videl answered. She guided him through the boy's locker room and supported him as he sat down on the bench. 

"I learned a skill that allows you to sense the power and strength of an adversary and friend alike. And through that I know that right now your power and strength surpasses your dad's, but it is dormant." Gohan pointed out as he started to pull off his shirt. 

"Now, you're pulling my leg." Videl smiled but it was washed away as Gohan's sweatshirt came off revealing wife beater shirt unsuccessfully coving a body of a Greek god. [2] Well-defined muscle was in places where most people didn't have places, tight cords of muscle were covered by skin that showed scarring of training and battles best left forgotten. ~I wasn't kissed by a boy, but a man.~ her thoughts where quickly washed away by the flash of light from around his neck as the undershirt was pulled off. 

"What is that?" Videl asked as she came closer for a better look to see a platinum medallion of a dragon with seven balls; one in his mouth, one in each talon, and the rest floating around freely. As Videl stepped closer, the discarded sweatshirt ensnared her feet. Her thoughts were once again cut off, this time by the sensation of falling and she instinctively grabbed onto anything, which happened to be Gohan. Her face pressed into his stomach, her nose buried in his belly button. His musky scent filled her nose as she tried to regain her composure.

"Videl, that's ticklish," Gohan laughed as he pulled her up right with ease. 

"Uh, sorry," Videl said with her back to Gohan to hide her bright red face. "Gohan?"

"Yes, Videl?" Gohan answered.

"Since I met you, I have had questions about you, and today I asked for your police record." Videl paused, "What I saw in it was very disturbing, a contradiction to everything I have learned about you."

"Because it is a fake," Gohan interjected. 

"What?"

"Faked, falsified, phony, bogus…"

"I know what faked means!" Videl snapped. "How could it have been faked? It was with me since it was delivered."

"I had my friend make it up yesterday after I overheard your little bet with Sharpener," Gohan confessed as he kick off his shoes and socks. "You didn't read it very carefully because in the notes it says: Videl, I hope you have a happy April Fool's day."

"It was a joke?" Videl stammered as she realized that she had been the butt of a joke for the first time in long time.

"Your not mad are you?" Gohan asked as pulled off his sweat pants.

"No, I'm actually relieved."

"Relieved?" Gohan asked with eyebrows raised. ~She really does like me after all.~ 

"Yah, I was afraid that I misjudged you and that my feelings about you were true." Videl confessed her feelings about Gohan in her own special way. She turned to see Gohan in a pair of boxers and lost all coherent thought.

"Time for that cold shower." Gohan announced as he tossed a towel over his shoulder and headed for the showers. 

The flash of the white towel snapped Videl out of her focused staring. "What, huh? Oh yah, I'm going to change." Videl said as she worked her way out. ~And a cold shower, Kami, I can't believe I was staring, I'm so glad he didn't notice.~

As she reached the door, Videl heard Sharpener say that he forgot his car capsule so she turned back and headed for the other exit. As she approached the door, She could hear the sound of Angela and the gossipmongers. ~Got to find a place to hide! Locker area? Too open and that's where Sharpener's heading. The showers?~ She heard the water turn on. ~Crap, Gohan is in there come on, think! Gohan you're about to have company.~ Videl thought as she entered the shower area. 

Gohan had chosen a shower head on the far wall, the shower head was aimed at him and the water pouring over his head acted like set of ear plugs, blocking out the world. ~Thank you, Kami!~ Videl thought as she pressed her back to the wall and watched the little rivets of water trickle down over Gohan' s muscular back to his-- Videl snapped to as she realized where her eyes were going. She turned her back to Gohan and look to see if Sharpener had left yet when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sharpener has left, Videl, you really shouldn't be in here."

***** 

Author's notes: 

I thank you, all for the kind words you have written about my story, but it would not be half as successful if it had not been for Psycho Ann. 

Yes, I have not updated I have been busy, and I am well aware this is a short chapter, but a new problem as arisen. I got carry away and started to produce a lemon and means a rating increase. But I'm not sure I want to do that, and that's where you come in. I would like you to tell me if you want the lemon or not. 

Catherine requested that I have Videl whoop the dung out of Hercule, I was thinking of doing that in several more chapters at The Tenka'ichi Budokai, but I wanted them to elope because negative reactions to their relationship. What kind fun things can do they while on the run?

Thank you, and Please Review 

[1] I know this is not very probable even for DBZ, But hell its my story. *BPPPPPPP* 

[2] I'm not a supporter of domestic violence, I don't like the name of the undershirt if I knew a different name, it would corrected.


	5. Taking the fish off the hook

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. For your information, there are some swearing and some sexual situations. You have been warned.

"Talk"

~Thought~

[1] Author's Notes

***** 

Krillin: Previously on April Fools.

"It was a joke?" Videl stammered as she realized that for the first time in long time she had been the butt of a joke.

"Your not mad are you?" Gohan asked as pulled off his sweat pants.

"No, I'm actually relieved."

"Relieved?" Gohan asked with eyebrows raised. ~She really does like me after all.~ 

"Yah, I was afraid that I misjudged you and that my feelings about you were true." Videl confessed her feelings about Gohan in her own special way. Videl's brain slipped into neutral when she Gohan in a pair of boxer briefs.

"Time for that cold shower." Gohan announced, as he tossed a towel over his shoulder and head for the showers. 

The flash of the white towel snapped Videl out focused staring "What, huh? Oh yah, I'm going to change." Videl said as she worked her way out. ~And a cold shower, Kami, I cann't believe I was staring, I'm so glad he didn't notice.~

As she reached the door, Videl heard Sharpener say that he forgot his car capsule so she turned back and headed for the other exit. As she approached the door, she could hear the sound of Angela and the gossipmongers. ~Got to find a place to hide! Locker area? too open and that's where Sharpener's heading. The showers?~ She heard the water turn on. ~Crap, Gohan is in there come on, think! Gohan you're about to have company.~ Videl thought as she entered the shower area. 

Gohan had chosen a shower head on the far wall, the shower head was aimed at him and the water pouring over his head acted like set of ear plugs, blocking out the world. ~Thank you, Kami!~ Videl thought as she pressed her back to the wall and watched the little rivets of water trickle down over Gohan' s muscular back to his-- Videl snapped to as she realized where her eyes were going. She turned her back to Gohan and look to see if Sharpener had left yet when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sharpener has left, Videl, you really shouldn't be in here." 

*****

Videl turned to see Gohan standing there wearing nothing but a smile, a provocative smile at that. Her eyes focused on a drop of water and followed as it ran down his chest across his stomach towards-- ~Whoa bad eyes!~ She felt her face start to burn in embarrassment so she dropped head to hide her embarrassment, only to realize that she did just what her eyes were going to do. She felt a hand lift her head up to look into Gohan's eyes.

In a voice of full of mischief Gohan said. "You should have asked." As he leaned forward and their lips made contact; light at first then harder and deeper, each kiss more passionate then the previous. Gohan's hands glided down Videl's body. Each one cupping her buttocks, after a moment his left hand traveled up to the small of her back where he massaged the muscle under the sweatshirt.  The right hand slide down under Videl's butt and quickly Squeeze her inner thigh as he pulled her up to eye level.

Videl let out a squeak as Gohan gave her a little squeeze and lifted her to his eye level. Videl wrapped her powerful legs around Gohan as she pressed her lips to his as her tongue Slid across his teeth demanding entrance. She knew what was happening and she just didn't care, she could feel something more than just lust as Gohan gave her access to his mouth, and their tongues twisted and danced together. Her arms had wrapped themselves around Gohan's neck, and her arms where now working to get her footgear off. She could feel his body heat through her clothing, and she could also feel that Gohan wanted this as much she wanted it. She could feel the love, the passion, and his desired for her.

Gohan was buried in the power of the moment as he could feel Videl's emotions, he could feel her desire for him, as the flames of love and passion burned out the loneliness that had languished in his heart since the death of his father. Gohan was not even aware that his left hand was now helping Videl free herself of her shoes as task was completed his hand worked it way back across her leg towards Videl's butt as his right hand traveled her back to worked its way up and down her strong back massaging the muscle. As the two broke from the lip lock, Gohan lips made contact with her shoulder he started to kiss her thought the fabric the chain of kisses worked slowly up her shoulder to the base of her neck where he continued up to her earlobe.

 Videl was losing all self-control as she struggled to free her self of her shoes as Gohan's hand came to help. Once free of her footwear Gohan's fingers danced along on the inside of Videl's leg as his palm skim across the back of her leg where his finger reached the leg band of her panties. The fingers pushed under the garment and proceed to knead the flesh of her firm behind. As Gohan other hand started to pull the bottom of Videl's shirt up to massage the strong muscle that her smooth skin covered.  The thrill of Gohan's hands touching, feeling, boldly going where no man had gone; she felt the rush of excitement as his lips kiss a trail up across her shoulder and up her neck. Videl could feel Gohan's breathe on her ear as he collected her earlobe in his teeth and nibble on the flesh of her earlobe as it was pulled out of his teeth as he pulled back to run a chain kisses along the ridge of her jaw. 

Videl could feel water running over her body soaking her clothes, at first she was mystified at the sensation, then it donned on her that Gohan had carried her over to the still running shower. The water was warm, like jumping into slow moving stream in the dead of summer, just perfect. Videl felt the need to remove her clothes the sudden drawback they where causing. 

Gohan responded to Videl's need and lower her back to her feet. He clutched the bottom of Videl's sweatshirt and lifted the article of clothing over her head to reveal a sports bra with the words: Property of Videl Satan, silk-screened across the front of it. He then reengages his lips in a barrage of kisses, starting with kiss on the lips and working his way to the nape of Videl's neck as Gohan dropped the article of clothing in a pool of water and placed his hands on her rib cage just below the bottom of Videl's sports bra.

Instinctively Videl lifted her arms up so Gohan could remove her shirt as he started chain kisses she pulled her sweat shorts off to expose a pair of light blue high-cut briefs. [1] Videl slipped out of her shorts and kicked them to the side with her shirt. As Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's body as she wrapped her arms his neck as they start another passionate kiss.

** Whoosh **

The noise wouldn't have been enough to break the control that the teenage hormones had over them, but the additional cold biting at their wet exposed skin drove them apart. At the sounds of an empty CO2 powered fire extinguisher being dropped on the ground, Gohan moved Videl behind him to shield her from prowling eyes.

"Well, now that I your attention." 18 stated as she tossed the fire extinguisher away. She paused to admire the physical attributes of the young Saiyan. 

Videl was looking around Gohan to see who had disrupted her moment in the SUN, she saw Mrs. Chestnut looking at Gohan with a little too much intensity. Videl moved forward placing her semi nude form in the way. "Yah, you have our attention?" Videl said with venom.

18 Raised an eyebrow at the very possessive attitude that Videl was presenting. "Gohan, Your girlfriend behaves more like a Saiyan than you." She then smirked, "Your mother will be proud of your choice." 18 studied Videl carefully.

"How bout you a take picture it will last longer." Videl stated in hopes breaking the uncomfortable looks the older woman was giving her.

18 quickly drew the camera from her pocket and snapped off a couple shots. "Good idea, Thank you, Mrs. Son." Mrs. Chestnut said with a smirk she turned to leave she quickly looked back. "Oh, I better see you two in my room for detention." 

The sudden flash from the camera was stunning almost as shocking as thought of some very provocative pictures of the two teenagers now exist.

*****

While changing Erasa realized that Videl had yet to return form the weight room. ~She must  have lost track of time while working out some pent up frustration.~  Erasa thought as she knew deep down who was cause Videl's frustration. After changing Erasa when to the weight room to find that it was empty and from the looks of the punching bag that, Videl never showed up. Erasa entered the gym hoping to find sharpener and instead she found a towel wrapped around a female figure slipping out the boys locker room kissing a well muscled guy, who was also just in a towel. Erasa instantly froze as she watch this intimate moment happen before her eyes as Erasa watched the couple twisted as they kissed, their faces now in a position to be viewed.

"HOLY KAMI!" Erasa screamed out in shock. "Videl? Gohan? Is that you?" Erasa questioned as she came closer. Once Erasa stepped with in reach her hand she started poked at Gohan's bare torso and as she got closer her hands became even bolder.

"Ok that's enough." Videl growled as she slapped Erasa's hands away. Erasa let out giggle at Videl's possessive act as the red of Gohan's blush grew deeper in tone as it spread over his face and neck. 

"Come on, Erasa, Gohan needs get dressed." Videl said as she dragged the drooling Erasa away from Gohan 

Once inside the woman's locker room

"So, does this mean that you're into bad boys?"

"What? No, the police record was a April fools gag."

"Gee, not only did you lose your bet to Sharpener but you also lost your clothes as well." Erasa said unable to conceal the excitement in her voice.

"We'll slip into the boy locker room and grab them before we go to detention."

"And after detention we'll do a little shopping." Erasa concluded as Videl rolled her eyes.

*****

"Where do you suppose they went?"

"Its not like they could stand up and walk away." 

"I don't know Videl after some of your training sessions you can be pretty rank."

"Excuse me ladies but you're late."  Cut Videl's retort off. Videl turn to see the principal, Mr. Volley.

"Sorry, Mr. Volley." Erasa and Videl said as they made their way to their seats.

"Where's Mrs. Chestnut?" Videl asked, hoping to talk the woman into giving her the film.

"Marron's doctors appointment was pushed up so she had leave early." Gohan answered.

"Who's Marron?" Erasa asked?

"That her daughter."

"Miss Satan, You can leave if you want." Mr. Volley stated.

"Say yes and take me with you, so we can start your make over." Erasa whispered in Videl's ear.

Videl grimaced on the inside. "Thank you, Mr. Volley, but I will stay I have some work to finish."

"Very well then. Do you require anything; do you need to go the library?"

"I could I have a Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese?"

"Quiet Mr. Pencil." The principal snapped, "What makes you think that the accommodations that I afforded to Miss Satan convey to you as well?" Sharpener just stared at Mr. Volley, at this point Gohan raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Son?"

"Sharpener didn't understand the question that you asked of him."

Mr. Volley sighed, "Yes, so it appears."

As Erasa when to sit in her usual seat when Videl tapped her on the shoulder. "Uh, excuse me, that's my seat we traded remember?"

"Ah, yah, but that was before when we thought Gohan was a serial killer." Erasa answered.

"No box of frosted flakes is safe around me." Gohan said with a smirk.

Videl look at Gohan for a second before whacking him in the back of his head with her text book. "Be quiet."

"Yes, Dear."

At this point Sharpener exited the mental fog of the question that the principal sent before him, "Yo, babes, why sit with Dr. Evil when there's space on both sides of me." Sharpener stated as he pumped his muscles. "I'm not afraid of that looser."

"The only thing that should be around you is the vacuum of outer space." Videl responded.

"That's for sure." Mr. Volley added.

"Besides, Gohan's criminal record is a fake." Erasa said.

"Ah, I knew it no way in hell that Nerd-freak could be a crook and that means I won the bet." Sharpener crowed as he stood in the classic Hercule pose, with his arm extend outward flashing a victory 'V' with his fingers.

"Oh, and, Sharpener, I won are little bet, I caught Videl and Gohan tongue wrestling after gym." Erasa stated with a twisted evil smirk that would even make Vegeta shiver. Both Videl and Gohan turned pink and focused on confirming what Erasa had said.

"WHAT! But, Videl is my girl!" Sharpener whined.

With a burst of speed Videl sprung forward and grabbed a fist of Sharpener's hair, "Listen here I will not be treated as your property, you want to know why? Because I'm NOT! If I choose to date Gohan, that's my business and nobody else's. No one tells me what do think or say! Not you, not my dad, NOBODY! GOT THAT?"

"Yes." Sharpener answered meekly. After that detention was very quiet for the rest of its duration.

***** 

The next day was quite an interesting event, when Videl arrived at school she caused quite an upheaval from the makeover that Erasa preformed on her, from changes in clothing to a shorter hair style. Of course Sharpener managed to out shine Videl, when he showed up in a clown costume complete clown shoes, his face covered in grease paint and the real kicker was his long blonde hair dyed bright neon green. 

*****

Author's Notes:

 [1] My Beta said, "It went from girlfriend to wife awfully fast!" and my response to this is a sign of 18's confidence that their Gohan's and Videl's futures are going to be together and it is a sign of mocking approval. Like in other stories people write Vegeta as saying "Kakarott's first brat's mate" or something similar, Vegeta cann't openly support Gohan and Videl because that would weaken his stands on Goku's ways and his family that would Goku in the right a very tough thing to do for the prince of all egos.


	6. Getting stuck by the hook

**Disclaimer:**

For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned.

**Attention:** I want to tell you about a good story that is not getting the attenion I think it should be given. that is "I'm Just a Machine" by Deadly Secrets

userid = 187387

storyid = 1819737

**

* * *

**

Stuff you might

"Talk"

.:Bond:.

_Thoughts have been italicized_

[1-11] Author's Notes (Yes, I have regain my sanity! (Looks around Who am I kidding?))

* * *

Vegeta: Previously on April Bakas. 

"Where do you suppose they went?"

"Its not like they could stand up and walk away."

"I don't know Videl after some of your training sessions you can be pretty rank."

* * *

**'The Second of April'**

* * *

The hover car made a smooth landing on the green expanse of grass surrounding the little house**. A**s the hover car's engine wound down the long legs of driver slid out of driver's door. The sound of the car door closing could be heard. A pair of hands smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt as the legs carried the driver to the house. One hand reached out to knock on the door as the other hand combed through blue hair. Just as the hand touches the door flies open and an orange blur connects with the driver sending them sprawling into a puddle of mud. 

"GOTEN, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COOKING!" shrieked the reason all remaining Saiyans wake in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. Chichi raced out the door after the young Saiyan to watch the dust trail disappear over the next hill. "Ugh, I'll send Gohan out after him as soon as he gets home from school." As Chichi turned to enter the house she spotted the cherry red hover car and scanned the area to find the driver in the mud puddle with her arms clutching her stomach.

"BLUMA!" Chichi cried as she raced to her friend. "Oh Kami!" Chichi prayed as she pulled Bulma from the mud puddle. Chichi now she saw the blood coming from Bulma's mouth. She pulled the skirt over Bulma hips to relieve the edge of a huge bruise that already started to turn black.

"After all those adventures with Goku I just die in a puddle of mud." Bulma choked out as she coughed more blood.

"No, Not today." Chichi answered as she stroked Bulma's hair. She then stood up and breathed in, "PICCOLO, I NEED SOME SENZU BEANS NOW!!!"

Piccolo who was in deep mediation as usual was jarred out of it by Chichi's sonic attack. As he turned towards the direction of Chichi's voice as he was about to take off he reach into a pocket and pulled out the small bag filled with the holy beans. His mind started to calculate the ballistics, distance, weight and air friction Piccolo growled as he realized he was spending too much time with Gohan He increased his power level, aimed and fired the bag.

Chichi was holding Bulma's head in her lap, continuing to stroke Bulma's locks, when a bag landed within arms reach of the pair. Chichi quickly swept up the bag into her hands and opened it, then removed a bean. "Come on honey open up here comes a miracle" Chichi said as Bulma opened her mouth to receive the bean.

"Ugh, Krillin was right these beans taste awful." Bulma joked as her labored breathing eased and the bruise faded away. [1]

"Don't look a gift horse the mouth." Chichi replied, "Come on get up You can take a bath and Ill toss those muddy clothes in the wash."

"Thank you." Bulma said as she started to enter the house.

"What do think your doing?" Chichi asked with a glare in her eye and her hands on her hips.

"I was going inside to shower." Bulma answered.

"You will not go in my nice clean house with those filthy rags on," stated Chichi.

"But, you said I could have a bath!"

"Yes, the tub is around there."

"Outside?" Bulma looked around, "But what if someone sees me?"

Chichi rolled her eyes at her friend, "Who's going to see? Gohan is in school, Goten is in 934 area by now, Piccolo only comes around when Gohan is here, Dad's busy this week and won't be around, the only other visitors are you and Launch and she visited yesterday." Chichi replied.

"Ok, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going into your house looking like that?" Bulma asked as she pointed at Chichi.

Chichi looked as where Bulma was pointing to that she was covered in mud as well, "Oh for the love of Kami! I'm a mess of course not, follow me." With that Chichi undid her sash as she led Bulma around the house to the large wood tub Chichi started the tub filling as she opened a small shed to reveal a washer and dryer housed within. She kicked off her shoes and began undressing. While she unfastened her dress Bulma watched for moment then proceeded to shed her muddy layers.

"BYE SWEETIE!"

Bulma was now down to her knickers panicked as she looked around the house in the direction of the voice. "Who was that?"

Chichi who had also heard the noise tossed Bulma a towel. "Calm down! You never worried about being caught half naked before?" Chichi asked as she looked in the direction.

"But I'm cover in mud what if some one saw me?"

Chichi rolled her eyes as she grabbed her frying pan, "Stay here I'll go check out."

"In just your underwear?"

"So what? At least my whites are still white."

"FYI, They where pink this morning"

"What was pink?" Both women jumped clean out their skin by voice behind them. They whipped around to the blue-hair-and-always-smiling, happy go lucky Launch. "Oh! You're going soak in the hot tub? Wonderful, I'm glad I decided to visit," she said as walked up to the tub. Launch dipped her hand in the water while kicking off her shoes and removing her socks.

They both let out her breath as they relaxed "My underwear was pink until I was knocked into some mud. Um… What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was going to join you too for a soak But I feel so silly now, I should have asked." Launch said with embarrassment.

"Don't worry be silly! We might as turn into a group soak there's enough room for all, right Chi?"

"Sound like a genius plan to me. Why don't you mix some drinks I while I start the wash and Bulma can use the hose to wash most the mud and blood off her clothes and herself."

As Launch removed her shirt, "Wonderful! I have question," she asked. [2]

"Sure, but you know where everything is." Chichi said.

"Well, are suits optional in the tub?" she asked as she shed her jeans.

"It is today." Bulma answered as she spread out her mud caked clothes and reach for the hose.

"Okay, a big pitcher of strawberry daiquiris and three glasses!" Launch announced as she tossed the last of her clothing in a pile and started for the kitchen.

Bulma watched as Launch disappeared into the house. "Did you notice that she seams to have a very Saiyan way about her?" Bulma asked as she washed the muck from herself.

"No why do you say that?" Chichi asked as she collected up Launch's pile of clothes.

"Well, she doesn't seem to mind nudity and the hair changing color and the attitude change that goes with it."

"That is true I hadn't noticed that before," Chichi answered as she folded the clothes on reflex.

"I will have to have her come in for some testing." Bulma looked up the expressions of a thought carried across her face, "Uh, Chichi, I was wondering you have never let me cook in your kitchen but you let Launch use it feely?"

"Please, I've seen you try to cook."

Launch soon came back with three huge pitchers of strawberry daiquiris and filled with Banana flavored daiquiri

"Chichi, you're out strawberry oh, and I found this on the floor in the kitchen."

Chichi let out a sigh, "It's Gohan's PE gear, and he forgot it. I might as well wash it for him." With that she released the capsule ejecting the clothes. Launch was drawn to a light blue piece of clothing that had fallen on the ground When she had it in hand it seemed out place, so she rearranged it so she holding by the waistband, and showed it to Bulma.

Bulma's eyes popped out of her head for a moment "Ah, Chichi, is there something about Gohan we should know about?"

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked as she turned around.

"These." Launch held up the undies.

Chichi stared the piece of clothing in shock.

"They belong to Videl."

All three women jumped as there heads spun in the direction of the voice. There stood 18 as stoic as Piccolo several mountains away. Launch was the first to recover. "Oh goodie a fourth for the hot tub and daiquiris, I'll fetch another glass," She said as she hustled off to the kitchen.

"So, what brings you out here you want to borrow some more of my clothes without asking?" Chichi asked. [3]

The altered human just simply looking at the woman, "I was going to return them but I couldn't get the stains out from being swallowed by cell, so I planned on having Krillin burn them, but instead I burned them with Roshi in them.

"Well, as long as they to a good cause," stated Bulma.

Chichi glared at Bulma, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"So, are you going to join us?" Bulma asked as she ignored Chichi's glares.

"I think I will, my legs and back are killing me from teaching in heels."

"Wonderful You can tell us all about this girl, Videl." Launch said as she sank into the water.

"Yes tell us about Gohan's future wife and Chichi's future daughter-in-law." Bulma stated as she tossed her clothes in the washer and set and activated the machine.

"Say do those clothes mean that there'll be a Saiyan in diapers?" Launch asked.

"Oh that reminds me!" Bulma said with evil tone in her voice as pulled out her cell phone out of her handbag and autodialed a number. "Hello, Veggie." Bulma said a she set the phone to speaker.

"Yah, what do you want?" Vegeta voice came from the phone.

"Just this." Bulma said, "SWEEE, SWEE, SWEE!!" Bulma whistled into the phone.

"GNNNYAAAAAAA…!!" came from the phone

"What was that all about?" Launch asked Bulma as she entered the hot tub.

"Oh, a little thing called Swee-trots." [4]

"GRANDCHILDREN!!!" Chichi screamed out in excitement as the news sank in.

* * *

Videl and Gohan where sitting in a grassy area under a tree, free of the distractions of Erasa and Sharpener. Videl was experiencing the joy of Chichi's cooking for the first time as she was eating lunch with Gohan. 

"This is so good. How can your mom cook food with this quality in such quantities?"

"She says its made with love."

"She must have mountain of love for her son."

"And her son has a mountain of love for his girl."

"Really, who is she?" Videl asked with a dark glare. The confusion and panic on Gohan's face was all too clear as Gohan froze. Videl smiled at the results of her tease, "Relax I know who you're talking about."

"Oh, good," Gohan exclaimed as he let out the breath he was holding.

"Unless you do have someone else." Videl stated as she glared at Gohan.

"There's nobody!" Gohan swallowed hard.

"Good." Videl smiled, "We have PE next do you still have my clothes from yesterday?" Videl asked.

"Yup, your clothes are in my capsule with mine, I didn't think you wanted them left in the showers." Gohan answered as he dug through his pockets

"I don't know Gohan it would have upped your social status after you where the last one in there. And today's big question would have been 'Who was she?' instead of 'When did those two become so friendly?'"

"Uh, I might have ended up in the principal's office to with some explaining to do, it may have required a call to my mom, and having my mother knowing what happen yesterday wouldn't be a good thing for either of us."

"I suppose keeping our adventure secret would be for the best." Videl sighed. "I would like to be out in the open with us, but my dad wouldn't be any better than your mom."

"Uh, Promise not to be mad?" Gohan asked cautiously.

"Why, what did you do, forget our stuff at home?" Videl asked as Gohan's head suddenly snapped around.

Videl being confused and curious by Gohan's sudden action as he stared off to the east, she decided to draw his attention back to her. "Look west young man where the hills are filled with gold and whiskey." She sang out.

"Huh?" Gohan replied in a confused tone.

"It's a song." Videl stated.

"Um… Ok. Uh, Videl, you know how I didn't want my mother to know about us?" Gohan stuttered out.

"Sure do, you just said that. What you such a momma's boy that you cann't hide a secret from her?"

"Uh, You could say that. I forgot my clothes capsule at home and now my mom knows about you." Gohan answered timidly.

"What? How could you? You knew we would need our PE clothes, what where you thinking?" Videl asked with anger in her voice and fire in her eyes.

Gohan summoned up his best defenseless puppy dog eyes. "But I didn't do it on purpose." Gohan said.

Videl never had a chance to fight back as all of her anger was suck away like water into a sponge, "I guess after all its not like you did do it on purpose. We still have time before class and there is a martial arts goods store just down the street where we can get a couple of gi."

"I really am sorry about that."

"I'm sure you are. Lucky for you, you're easy on the eyes."

"Umm… okay I think."

"Hurry up, Gohan, or we're going to be late for class." Videl called out as she walked in the direction of the store.

"Oh, right!" Gohan said caught up with Videl.

* * *

"So, 18, dear tell me about the bearer of my future grandchildren?" Chichi slurred as she polish off her fourth daiquiri. 

18 raised an eyebrow at the dear statement, "Videl is the name the barer of your future grandchildren. You shouldn't get along very well."

"Hmmm, Mrs. Videl Son." Chichi purred as distance smile appeared on her lips.

"Why won't they get along?" Bulma asked.

"Their too much alike. Loud, stubborn, prone to violent outbursts."

"Wow." Bulma and Launch said unison

"Videl also has an attitude similar to a certain prince of all ego."

"You're kidding?"

18 simply raised an eyebrow

* * *

As Videl worked through the women's side of the rack of gi trying to find some thing that called to her, the only thing that was calling to her was Gohan as he tried to detangle himself from the salesgirl. As she watched Gohan try to politely dismiss the doe eyed drooling girl the only thing that Videl was thinking was, _How can she be so head-over-heels about Gohan? Add the fact the girl hasn't even seen Gohan with out a shirt on!_ Videl started to blush as she recalled the other day in the shower. _Damn it, he's mine I'm not going to let her get anymore oily fingerprints on him!_ Videl thought as she circled around the rack. 

"Are we having any trouble, Dear?" Videl asked as Gohan turned to Videl, who swept Gohan into deep kiss sucking on his lower lip, Videl held on to his lip with her teeth as she pulled back. Videl looked to the salesgirl, who looked like someone had ripped her heart from her chest and thrown it the trash.

"Videl, that wasn't nice."

"Really? I will try the top lip instead." As Videl tried Gohan placed hands on her shoulders stopping her from moving.

Gohan looked down at Videl with an expressionless face that he saved for disciplining Goten. "That's not what I meant."

Videl looked at Gohan for a moment before looking down at her feet, "I'm sorry, I found some thing great and I don't want to share it to someone who won't appreciate it like I do."

Gohan watched as Videl placed her hands behind her and stubbed her toe on the floor just Goten would do in the same position "You should know better. I think you of all people would appreciate sharing." Gohan looked around the clothes rack before pulling out a navy blue gi. "Videl, I'm going to go try this one on, you better find yourself something.

"Right." Videl answered as Gohan left for the changing rooms. _He wants me to share, huh, I wonder if he can share?_ Videl thought to herself as pulled an all white gi for self and headed for the changing rooms.

As they brought their purchases to the counter Videl spotted the salesgirl that had been talking to Gohan next to the counter, "Um, Hi, uh, Becky." Videl started as she read the girl's nametag. "I share a lot of things with the world because of who I am and who my father is, I don't want to share him." Videl glanced at Gohan who was watching before turning her attention back to Becky. "What I did was inexcusable and I wish apologize with this." Videl's hands leap out, one grabbing Becky by neck of the shirt and the other grasping the back of her head giving it a slight twist as Becky's lips meet Videl's in a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes:

* * *

**

[1] I cann't find a single incident in which Bulma was revived by the Senzu bean (Do you capitalize 'Senzu'?) (Nevermind, I found a spelling)

[2] Noticed how Launch was not fazed by the mud and blood comment, being a female member of Z force. She has long since accepted the reality that somebody's going to get bloody.

[3] I don't know if anybody else noticed in the manga but 18's change of clothes when we first meet our future member Z force. She was still wearing the cowgirl outfit. Then when they searching The Son house, you saw18 in something different. I decided she raided Chichi's closet, if you want to believe something else then write your version post it, and tell me about it.

[4] In Dragonball Bulma fed Oolong the shape shifting pig a Swee-trots. If you never watch the first Dragonball or read the manga, what a shame.


	7. Having your picture taken with the fish

Hello,  
Yes I have not updated in some time but I have now and will continue but first I'm doing a chapter in Exposed and Time Out first.

"Talk"

_"Thought"_

(1-5) Author's Notes

* * *

"What I did was inexcusable and I wish apologize with this." Videl's hands leap out, one grabbing Becky by neck of the shirt and the other grasping the back of her head giving it a slight twist as Becky's lips meet Videl's in a deep and passionate kiss. 

As Videl walked down the street people stopped to see the happy yet guiltily smile that the family cat would wear after eating the family fish that Videl was wearing. Gohan on the other hand wore his 'Why do I bother' expression mixed which was a mixture of embarrassment and shock and horror look. "Do, You feel better now?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, very much, thank you."

"What possessed you to do that?"

"What didn't you like it?"

"Not really."

"You're jealous?"

"Mmmm… I don't think so." Gohan paused, "Videl, are you gay?"

"Gohan, women aren't gay their lesbians." (1)

"So, are you a lesbian?"

"If anything I would be bi. Remember the shower we had?"

"Bi?"

"Bisexual, Gohan, and I'm not bi either. Being friends with Erasa makes one more relaxed about such things."

"Ok…huh?"

Videl sighed as she spotted a bight reflection in the gutter, which she picked to find that it was a one zenni coin, "Look, Gohan, a shiny!" she said as reflected Sun light into Gohan's face. (2)

Gohan's hand snapped out grabbed the coin and pocketed it before Videl realized what had happen, "I'm not Sharpener, and I'm not distracted by shiny objects."

"Oh, come on, Gohan, I was just getting even for the joke you played on me yesterday," Videl stated in her defense as she leaned on Gohan tilled her to one side and looked at him with her best look of innocence.

"What was the joke, Gohan?" A voice asked.

"Excuse me Who told you could butt in?" Videl demanded as she whirled around projected her instant death expression, which faded away as she got a good look at the interrupter. A scar across the right eye and cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Yamcha from the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai.

_"Hmmm, strange, he doesn't seam all that strong especially in that suit. It cann't be him. How would a country boy like Gohan know someone so famous?"_ Videl thought as she eyed him over as best she could do the banana yellow of the dress pants and sport coat were an awful distraction.

_"Nyha, a future Chichi!"_ (3) Yamcha thought as he immediately stepped back when he received the girl's stare straight in the face._ "Has to be Gohan's girlfriend who else would be that pushy?"_ He thought, "Gee, Gohan who's the girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan barked

"Excuse me?" Videl said with an icy tone.

Both Gohan and Yamcha shivered as the air temperature around suddenly dropped.

"Sorry, Videl, it's a habit I picked from constantly being asked that." Gohan apologized as he scratched his head and produce the family grin the could melt the biggest blocks if ice.

"So, you're the legendary Videl that I have heard all about, huh?"

Videl blushed at Yamcha's statement, "I'm not worthy of being called legendary, and I'm not that great." Videl then looked "You're Yamcha from the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai?"

Yamcha's cheeks developed a pink smidge of there own "I was at the 21st and 22nd too, the 23rd wasn't my one my better performances, I'm a little less embarrassed, now that I know who plowed me under. I'm more famous for playing professional baseball."

"Wow! How do You know Gohan?"

"Oh, I know his dad, from when we first locked horns in my desert. I first met Gohan when he was about four, since then it's been a pretty wild ride."

"I'm sorry, Yamcha, but we need to get going if we are going to make back to class."

"Well, you better going then."

"Right, tell Pu'ar I said, hello."

"Will do. Nice to meet you, Videl." Yamcha said as he walked away flipping the lid closed on his cell phone and stuffing it in his coat pocket.

"Mmmmm…"

"Something the matter, Videl?" Gohan asked as he wrapped his arm around Videl's waist

"I was thinking about Yamcha." Videl passed, "The way he was holding that phone, as if he was text messaging but he was always pointing at me."

"Did it look like this?" Gohan asked as he reached into his pocket pulled out a cell phone of this own.

"Yah, what's with this raised disc on the lid and why does say VGA 4X Zoom? Say, is this a camera?"

"I knew that I loved you for more than your beauty." Gohan said with a smirk.

"You mean that this is a camera?"

"Yup, it's a camera phone you can take pictures and email them to different camera phones and to email accounts. One of the latest and greatest wonders coming out of Capsule Corporation."

"Wow! How did you get one before Me? My Dad usually has the first of very thing."

"That is a long story." Gohan stated. "I promise to tell you later."

"Just as long as you do." Videl replied with an undertone of doom for failure.

* * *

For Yamcha, Photographers and Sports Reports where a common event especially during contract season and like the saying goes; familiarity breeds contempt so he never missed the fact the he had lost any of his observers. 

For Videl Reports and Photographers all fell under one word, a hated and reviled word; paparazzi. All of Satan followers had learned that Videl had a special dislike for them and their medical bills per month where far less if they just stuck to Hercule who enjoyed the attention that much more.

"Hey, Joe is that Hercule's daughter, um… Videl?"

"Yah, I think your right Steve. But who's that with her?"

"Don't know but they sure are friendly."

"So, snap some shots off we could sell them to Gladys Witheredbottom."

As Steve focused on his unsuspecting targets, "Do we have to? She screwed us out our money last time and her office smells like old leather and cats."

"I know it does, at least you don't have to fend off her advances, besides I have a fool-proof plan."

"Swell." Steve said without a once of optimism

"What was that?"

"Were done."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure we won't get along? Chichi ask rather dejectedly. (4) 

"Positive, you're too much alike."

"Oh I got a message form Yamcha." Bulma called as she changed the wash over to the dryer. "Look, He took some pictures of Gohan's girlfriend." Bulma said as passed the phone to Chichi.

"Oh, I cann't tell anything from these pictures, not with that flour sack she is wearing. Are you sure this is the right girl she is suppose to ungodly rich?"

"Bulma, hand me my pants." Eighteen directed as she took the phone from Chichi, "One and the same." She stated as she passed the phone to Bulma and took the denim in exchange and dug into one the pockets and pulled out and handful of pictures. "Maybe these will help your opinion of the girl." Eighteen said as she passed the pictures of Videl to Chichi.

"Oh! This must their first kiss and here is the second." A giddy Chichi sang out, "Oh My did those two really let hormones get away from them. Look, she does have child bearing hips."

"Who does?"

"Oh, Launch, We were looking at the pictures Yamcha sent us of Videl and Eighteen just showed him up with better ones." Bulma quickly brought the blue haired women up to speed.

"What's this one?"

"What's what, Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"This one." Chichi held up the picture for all to see.

Eighteen glanced at the picture, "Oh that was Marron's first Ki blast."

"Isn't that cute." Launch cooed.

"That apple didn't fall far from the tree." Chichi sighed as She flipped to the next picture. "Oh my!"

Eighteen smirked, "No, She most definitely didn't." As the group stared at the picture. It was the picture only zoomed out to revealing the target, a very charred Roshi with Krillin staring bugged eye with shock in the background. (5)

"Great shot, Eighteen, I want a copy." Bulma cheered as she high five the machine-woman. "Marron, is definitely getting an extra special gift from me."

"No Problem, I will email you a copy."

"Oh dear, I hope he is ok."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the Blue haired woman, with their own thoughts of whether the woman was brain damage or if she had one at all.

* * *

"Sorry, Gentleman, I refuse to believe that is Videl Satan." An antique woman stated with a nasally voice. Mrs. Gladys Witheredbottom placed the photos into a manila folder, she was sitting as stiffly as she ran her newspaper. 

"But those pictures are real."

"You cann't prove that girl is Videl and besides it don't matter everybody in this town knows Videl has never shown any interest in boys. Just looks what she wears it shameful, not to mention Hercule's rules for dating his are well known."

"So, He must been her secret lover."

"So, what they might be worth something if had you have a name to go with that face. All thou it is very photogenic face, He must draw a lot attention from the female population of whatever school he attends."

"We're thinking five hundred per picture."

"Surely, you, jest."

"Fifty for the lot."

"Five hundred for the lot?"

"Two."

"Four fifty."

"Two fifty and not a penny more." Mrs. Witherbottom stated as she filled out the voucher slip.

"Deal!" Joe stated as he reach out for slip, "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"No, Thank you." She with her best pseudo failure expression as the freelance photographers left. Once the closed She opened the folder and looked at the photos again and smiled as pressed the button on the intercom. "Sharon, have Louis Shack come here."

"Yes Ma'am, He is right outside." responded the detached female voice.

"Send him in and confirm my evening dinner meeting with Andre."

"Yes Ma'am."

The door opened and Louis Shack entered, "Miss Fox, Called me."

"Take a look these." Mrs. Witherbottom said as she handed over the folder.

Shack opened the folder and started to examine the pictures within, "Our city's heroine Miss Satan?"

"Yes and those damned idiots sold me the negatives as well. They could sold copies to my competition as well and one of those fools would have revealed those two idiots the true value those pictures."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, headline: 'Heroine's Secret Lover!' run the third picture on the front page. And the issue price in creased by Two Zenni."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

(1) The majority of homosexual groups call themselves "Gay and Lesbian" so in my simple mind says that their separating the two genders of homosexuality. Not that I really care one way or the other, I'm fine with that. What shall be, will be.

(2) Think of the American golden dollar coin that no one likes.

(3) It's curly from the Three Stooges. "Oh, A wise guy a?"

(4) Is that even a word?

(5) I should switch to spelling of Krillin's name in the manga. That is Kuririn, but I don't think I will, I like it the other way better.


	8. Slipping and falling off the boat

**Disclaimer:**

For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned.

**Key:**  
"Talk"  
_"Thought"_  
.:Bond:.  
(1-3) Author's Notes

**Previously:**

The door opened and Louis Shack entered, "Miss Fox, Called me."

"Take a look these." Mrs. Witherbottom said as she handed over the folder.

Shack opened the folder and started to examine the pictures within, "Our city's heroine Miss Satan?"

"Yes and those damned idiots sold me the negatives as well. They could sold copies to my competition as well and one of those fools would have revealed to those two idiots the true value those pictures."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, headline: 'Heroine's Secret Lover!' run the third picture on the front page. And the issue price increase by two Zenni."

* * *

The Sun's front photo of Videl and the mystery boyfriend had been a run away success, requiring a fifth reprinting of that mornings edition, smashing records in sales since the paper's beginnings. The news media was encircling the school in preparation to lay seize of the school, before most teachers had arrived for school. By nine that morning they worked themselves into such a frenzy that they barged into class demanding interviews of the young couple which ended quickly after Videl ruffed up three of them. Instead they stayed in the halls in till the cops arrived and herded them out of the building before lunch had arrived the press was hovering around the building with cameras mounted on bucket trucks in order to film the inside of classrooms where the couple was. That evening the press had tried failed to get anything out of Videl and Hercule stuck to the point the boy had not challenged him the world's savior to a fight for his daughter and there for not dating his daughter.

By morning the next day they knew who Videl's mystery lover was, They knew everything the school knew about Gohan and this time around the reporters had changed tactics to slipping into the school in order to get pictures, which they quickly discovered was a wasted effort that most students were willing to sell them pictures, video and information at a slightly inflated price. By the end of the day the world knew about Gohan's teddy bear underwear. (1) Some of ones that thought they were clever and decided to ambush Gohan at his home in the 439 mountain area but they quickly rediscovered the wild in wilderness, when they where intercepted by a bandit and robbed them of all but the clothes on their back, they would staggered into a village the next night and tell the local game warden their story of a flying teenager with long black hair dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt with a patch of the red ribbon army on it and the large red handkerchief tied around his neck. (2)

* * *

"I don't care about that!" Hercule slammed his fists down onto the table, "I what to know who this skinny little fucking punk is?" He bellowed as he seized a copy of the Sun and threw it across the room, but only succeeding spreading the paper around the room.

"Sir, his name is Son, Gohan." The man at podium running briefing said as picture of Gohan was brought up on the screen.

"Ah, What a punk!" Hercule laughed, "He such a weakling, the weight of my Championship belt would crush him." "_Gohan? I have heard that name before, but where?"_ Hercule thought.

"Yes I bet it would, sir." Hercule's agent Daycon man acknowledged, "Now, Dr. Ryan, would you please continue". (3)

"Of course as I was saying Gohan entered Orange Star with highest score on the entrance exams with a thousand out a possible thousand, the highest score up till that point was your Daughter Videl with a ninety-nine out of a possible one hundred."

"Why the different scores?" Daycon asked.

"That was because Mr. Son passed with a perfect score of one-hundred the first time and because of that the faculty believed he cheated, and they had him retest using a second more difficult test which he passed." Dr. Ryan explained.

"Oh."

"Yes. As I was saying Gohan is the older of two boys Goten age seven we have no picture of the boy, his mother Chichi Gyu Son," A new slide came up replacing Gohan's picture with Chichi's. "As seen here when she was eighteen participating in the twenty-third Tenka'ichi Budokai. The daughter and princess of the Gyu-Mau was betrothed to Son, Goku when they were twelve, after he preformed some sort of duty the crown unfortunately the details are vague at best. They didn't see each other again until she showed up at the twenty-third Tenka'ichi Budokai after which they where married." Dr. Ryan paused to take a sip of water as a picture of Goku came up. "This Son, Goku at the at the twenty-third Budokai, even less is known about Goku, we don't know anything about his family history. We believe he was raised by a thee Son, Gohan, who Goku referred to as grandpa. Rumor is that Goku was the one who defeated the Red Ribbon Army and the demon king Piccolo. He reached the final round of twenty-first, twenty-second, and twenty-third Tenka'ichi Budokai, losing to Jackie Chun and Tien Shinhan, then finally winning the against the son of the demon king Piccolo, after which he dropped off radar. Till about seven years ago when he died." Dr. Ryan paused for a slip of water.

"The guy who won the Budokai before me." Hercule said then burst into laughter. "He looks so weak, How could someone so weak win?" "_He looks sorta like that guy that challenge Cell after me." _Hercule thought.

"He was using light tricks, which you denounced him for about five years ago." Dr. Ryan answered

"So, his scrawny brat is trying to get revenge against me for revealing the truth about his weakling father." Hercule declared.

"A possibility, We haven't ruled anything out as of late." Dr. Ryan stated as a new slide was shown. "_Or they could be teenagers with hormones for each other, Moron!" _Jack Ryan thought to himself.

"Is those the Golden Warriors from the Cell games?" Daycon asked.

"What? What does this punk, brain washing my little girl have to do with them?" Hercule questioned as a little panic slipped through his bravado.

"_Why are you nervous? Are you hiding something?"_ Dr. Ryan thought as he picked up a laser pointer and continued, "Yes, they are, but we don't know if they have any direct link to Gohan, if you look to the third man to right he is green is the same build and height as Piccolo the demon king. To his right the man in the orange and blue gi we believe he is Son, Goku."

"Are you sure?" Hercule asked, the nervous still in his eyes. "_Oh Kami, this isn't good!"_

The slide changed shown two pictures of Goku side by side, one from the twenty-third Budokai and the other of Goku in his super Saiyan state, "About eighty percent, same height a somewhat bulkier build, he even has some of the same fighting style, except for the eye and hair color." Dr. Ryan answered as another copy of previous slide of the group came up. "This person is Tien Shinhan he won the Twenty-second Budokai as I mentioned before and next to him is Yamcha Bandit famous for playing baseball for the Titans he also made it to the finals three times at Budokai, next to him is Krillin Chestnut a former Shaolin monk and a three time veteran of Budokai as well. Yamcha and Krillin are members of the Turtle hermit school; Tien a disavowed member of the crane style later became an honorary member." Ryan paused for drink as the slides changed. "Here we see two more golden warriors, the shorter of the two believe is married Bulma Briefs, the head of Capsule Corps." Ryan paused as the slides changed showing Bulma Briefs and Vegeta in normal form.

"What is she doing with that sawed off freak when she could have me?" Hercule demanded as he posed smiling and flashing a V for victory like there was a battery of press and their cameras in the room.

"She must be nuts. Why would she want him when she could have you?" Daycon cooed.

"_I have no idea."_ Ryan thought sarcastically to himself as slide changed again, "We don't know who third adult Golden Warrior is there some who speculate that this one is female but from what Mr. Daycon, the cameraman Stevens and yourself reported afterwards that she was killed by that single shot of light to the chest by cell."

"What does this have to do with that freak that was trying to rape my little girl in the middle of the street?" Hercule bellowed as his bored and fear mixed.

"_Am I the same way with Sally? I at least I know Sally is growing up, too fast for my taste but I'm not delusional about it. I better ask Cathy about that tonight."_ Dr. Ryan thought as he cleared his throat. A slide with a picture of Golden haired boy from the cell games came up, "From Stevens account, we know that after Goku stopped fighting Cell they talked about rice for lunch. What if they weren't talking about lunch, because the boy then challenged Cell, what if that boy's name was Gohan? On the video tape Stevens says 'Gohan as in rice?' and after all we know that Goku has a son named after his adopted grandfather Son, Gohan."

Hercule paled, "_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"_ He mentally screamed as a beads of sweat formed on his face.

"_Gotcha!"_ Dr, Ryan thought. The next slide up was a picture of super Saiyan Gohan as boy beside picture of teenage Gohan, "I personally believe these two people are one in the same. It makes since the Golden Warrior started to make random appearances just Son, Gohan started at Orange Star High. That boy you see there would be all grown up by now." Dr. Ryan finished.

Hercule had phased the world out and started focusing on a mantra in his head, "_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."_

"Do you have a theory about they can shoot light from there hands fly like they do?" Daycon asked.

"Good question, in fact we have one. Because we know that Goku was good friends with Bulma Briefs, we even know that he actually visited her home in West City, Yamcha use to date her, plus she was a silent sponsor of the turtle hermit school. We have one wild idea is that she created cybernetic weapons that she grafted in to their forearms for the group and some sort of anti-gravity pods into their feet and legs for flight." Dr. Ryan answered.

"Interesting. "I would like to thank you Dr. Ryan for coming." Daycon said as he stood up to shake Dr. Ryan's hand.

"Here a autographed picture of me." Hercule stated as he shook the Dr. Ryan's hand.

"_Oh Goodie!"_ Dr. Ryan thought as he shook the Hercule's hand, "Ah, thank you." "_The shredder will love it."

* * *

_

As soon Jack stepped out the door to driveway he spotted his SPO detail leaning on the sky-sedan staring something he turn to what, Ding Chavez and John Clark were have a staring contest with Hercule's security detail. "So could you take them?"

"Hey, Doc, how did it go?" Ding asked as he reached to open backdoor.

"I wish it didn't, Ding." Jack stated he got in.

"Hmph, I wish the director had fought to keep what we know a secret." Clark said as he closed his door.

"John, You know as well as I that Gibbons is Hercule fangirl." Jack replied.

"Fangirl, I love it Doc." Ding laughed.

"Well, since I joined the agency he has to be the worst political appointee yet." Clark stated.

"What did you two learn?"

"They are ugly slugs, Doc."

"Ding's right, they wouldn't survive a day in basic." John said.

"They, hardly do anything around here, they are mostly for window dressing. Only a couple of them go out to the range once a week, most them only go once a year to renew their license. They don't PT and they don't do their practice danger scenarios."

"I won't take them into combat, I would rather take a couple green wing-wipers first."

"Where you able to learn anything about the man?" Clark asked.

"Likes his booze and women the same way." Chavez answered.

"Cheap." Mr. Clark finished.

"Damn straight, Mr. C." Ding stated. "What did you pick up, Doc?"

"Hercule has lying about the cell games and that kid knows the truth."

"No shock there, considering how got swatted from the ring." Mr. Clark said as he pulled out on into traffic.

"Why do people believe in him?" Ding asked

"People need to have something to believe in." Clark answered.

"True." Dr. Ryan answered as kept his eyes focused on the paperwork in front of him. "_I hate flying!"_ he thought as the car lifted into the air.

* * *

Daycon enters his office followed by Bennie Crossroads, Hercule's long time lawyer, "What do you think?" Daycon asked, "You were quite the whole time."

"I don't believe a word of it those that spy guy wasted three hours with that fantasy they concocted. They have no real evidence; there is nothing there that could be used in court. I could get all of that thrown out as speculation."

"It could look bad in public opinion, that is always random. What are we going to about that 'kid' that's ummm…?"

"Banging the little slut?"

"SSHHhhh… Don't say that if he hears that We are gone." Daycon hushed. " He likes barrage in at random."

"Banging the little brat? Is that better?"

"If you could drop the 'banging' part all together would be better."

"Hmph, you sound more like lawyer than I do." Bennie smirked as poured himself a drink scotch whiskey.

"Well, start acting like one and come up with a way to make this disappear."

Bennie took a sip from his glass, "Have Hercule order his little brat to stay away from the 'kid'." He suggests then chokes, "This some cheap stuff."

"Please, he hasn't been in charge of her for years, the maids have more control over her than him."

"Ok, We pay or scare him and his family off." Bennie offered as he took a drink.

"It wouldn't be effective, the moment the 'kid' starts avoiding her she will press on the issue till she learns the truth."

"We separate them." Bennie said as he finishes his drink.

"Separate them, how?" Daycon asks as he pulled a bottle of Irish whiskey form his bottom drawer.

Bennie raise an eyebrow, "Well there are four of them in this little group right?"

"Yah go on?" Daycon demanded as he made his way to front his desk with the bottle.

"Send the 'little brat' to a isolated girls school and transfer the blondes to two different schools on opposite sides of city and expel the 'kid'." Bennie reaches back for a second glass

"Expel him for what?" Daycon asks as he pulls cork and fills the two glasses.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Bennie says to daycon as he takes sip of the drink. "Better." He states as he nods to the glass.

"Well the administrators are still not sure he didn't cheat, I could push them to reexamine the file with some new information passed long by third party." Daycon stated as he took a good swallow. "This is twelve year old Irish whiskey, Hercule likes his scotch younger."

"Great idea, nice booze." Bennie smiled, "I may make a decent lawyer out of you yet."

"Now we just have to sell Hercule on sending his 'baby brat' away."

* * *

Author's Note:

(1) It's not a story without Gohan's teddy bear underwear in it, even though they only showed up in the anime.

(2) In more rural parts of the State of Maine, They only have Game Wardens and they have the same authority as the State Police.

(3) Dr. Jack Ryan, John Clark, Ding Chavez, are all characters belonging to Tom Clancy borrow with out permission ( I hope portrayed them well.)


End file.
